


Wake and Bake

by RustedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Recreational Drug Use, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedHeart/pseuds/RustedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes Derek up with head and a bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake and Bake

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after experiencing the loudest thunderstorm/sounds I have ever heard. I was trying to fall asleep afterwards and a scene played in my head, so the next day when I woke up I tried my best to write it and here we are.
> 
> You can skip to end notes if you're nervous about the somnophilia, there won't be spoilers per se but it might detract from the story a little.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Derek was happier than he had been since before the fire, but he was also happy in a way he had never been before. Content, satisfied, loved.

Beacon Hills still had its problems, as did he. There were still the monsters of the month (they suspected a Chupacabra was on the loose at the moment) thanks to the Nemeton doing its supernatural beacon thing. He was Scott’s beta; Kate was out there somewhere being hunted down by her brother; And Stiles had had his Big Gay Crisis a little over two years ago.

Stiles often blamed what he referred to as his BGC on Derek. Apparently emerging from beneath _La_ _Iglesia_ and seeing the wolf standing naked in the desert was what did it for the teen.

* * *

 

When he and Derek had gotten together Stiles hadn’t been of age under Californian law. Derek had insisted on taking it slow, and most of all waiting until Stiles was legal and truth be told Stiles had been relieved. He had only just begun to understand his sexuality and while he was a keen researcher (wink, wink; nudge, nudge) he wasn’t ready to rush into the sexual dynamics of a male/male relationship.

But that was over a year ago and while they had not yet done the do yet they did have an active sex-life. Stiles particularly enjoyed trying to suck Derek brains out.

They had attempted a kink negotiation a few weeks before Stiles’ eighteenth birthday but Derek’s shy side had come out and Stiles suddenly felt pressured so instead they decided to fill out a kink-worksheet in their own time. The rules were simple, there was no time limit or due date and only once they were both ready would they act out any of the items on their respective lists.

Stiles, thanks in part to his curiosity, was willing to try most things at least once. He had written notes next to most of the options, having researched some of the more uncommon things and scarred himself some; he was now much more awake to his sexual desires .

Derek’s had been mostly _vanilla_ albeit enlightening. Derek considered himself versatile, he was most comfortable with taking a dominating role but was willing to change that up now and then, he was willing to practice some of the lighter BDSM activities like light bondage and orgasm control.  
The most interesting things were the lines that he had added at the end, in his small, neat script.

Werewolfy things like sent marking, shifted sex and knotting; all of which were a resounding **yes please** from Stiles. What good was it having a werewolf boyfriend if you couldn’t have a little extra werewolf fun in the sack.

* * *

 

They had sat down shortly after filling out the worksheets; this time managing to discuss their mutual kinks and to what level they were willing to take them to. Then they hashed out the maybes and no’s. They also settled on the generic, _Red, Yellow and Green_ as their safe words.

* * *

 

They eased into things. A few days later a make out session turned into frottage which ended in mutual hand jobs and their first shared orgasms.

Stiles’ graduation present was a new Jeep and his first blow job.

For college; Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Danny and Isaac, who returned to Beacon Hills while Chris hunted Kate down, enrolled in BHU.

Danny introduced them to a group of friends he had made after leaving Beacon Hills high who in turn introduced them to the wonders of pot.

While werewolves cannot get drunk, it turns out they can get high.

Stiles now lovingly refers to Derek as his _Stoner-wolf_ , but not to his face.

* * *

 

“I don’t want you to feel pressured but I want you to know that I am ready whenever you are. I trust you and I'm ready to go as far as you are,” Derek told him while they were post orgasm snuggling on the couch a week ago.

The words had reminded Stiles about their kink lists.

Of all the things on Derek’s list one thing stood out from all the others; as it had been embossed on the page, framed in blinking neon lights and accompanied with its own soundtrack.

 **Somnophilia** both active and passive.

“I, uh,” Stiles had to clear his throat, “I'm ready too.”

* * *

 

A week had passed since then and nothing new had happened, in fact there hadn’t actually been an opportunity for even the usual to happen let alone new, more involved sexy-times but that was about to change.

Stiles had slept at the loft after the pack meeting the night before. The meeting had gone on much later than usual and by the time everyone cleared out Derek and Stiles had brushed their teeth and gone straight to bed too tired to do anything more than spoon.

But Stiles had woken up early for no particular reason and the opportunity just presented itself.

Derek was sleeping peacefully underneath him, naked as usual and with a small pool of Stiles’ drool in between his pecs. He used the corner of the sheet to mop that up and then set his plan into action.

Gingerly and as quiet as possible he mauled enough for a bowl, which he then packed and placed on the bedside table along with a lighter.

Being careful not to jostle Derek, Stiles climbed up the bed, in between his legs.

He placed feather light kisses on the insides on Derek’s thighs trying to gently encourage the sleeping werewolf to spread his legs which he did sighing lightly.

Now able to fit comfortably, Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s taut stomach, his thumb playing with the happy trail.

He leaned in to lick a stripe up the still flaccid penis humming lightly. Derek groaned causing him to freeze in place. He watched as the hand nearest him twitched, his face frozen just above Derek’s cock. He waited until Derek’s breathing slowed and his hand stilled before returning to the task at hand.

Putting his weight on one elbow; he used the other hand to lift Derek’s cock to his lips. He kissed the sensitive spot below the crown softly before running the tip of his tongue slowly around, exhaling lightly.

He left the head to lick up the slowly hardening length with the flat of his tongue before dropping down to the soft curls at the base where he buried his face for a moment, inhaling the musky sent of sex. He dropped lower, gently lapping at one of the plump balls hanging low between the muscular thighs eliciting an airy moan from the sleeping man.

He slowly stroked the now fully hard member while gently sucking on a full ball.

Derek’s hips had started to stutter haphazardly, eager despite his unconsciousness. Not wanting to risk waking the werewolf before he got to business. Moving up to the straining cock, he licked the bead of precome before tonguing the slit. Derek whined softly above him; his hips jerking causing his cock to slip up past Stiles’ lips and against his nose. He chuckled.

He licked around the length, satisfied with the lubrication he lowered his mouth over the head. He got half of it in before slowing dragging his lips up causing Derek to buck again and the head to hit the back of Stiles’ throat. He pulled back an inch before lowering down, opening his throat and swallowing.

Derek growled and thrust up pushing his way into Stiles’ throat, his neatly trimmed pubes tickling the slightly upturned nose. He held still while he allowed Derek to buck haphazardly into the depths of his mouth a few times before pulling back. He wiped the involuntary tears from his face.

Holding the trembling cock in his hand, he licked up the length and used his other hand he tweaked a dark nipple.

“Derek, baby,” he kissed the crown, “wakey wakey.”  
He mumbled something incoherently, “dreaming… good… no…,” so Stiles bobbed down a few times before trying again.  
“Babe, time to wake up.”  
Derek’s eyes remained closed while he smacked his lips and brought a sleeping hand up to his hip. Not satisfied with the level of consciousness, Stiles plunged his mouth down, opening his throat and swallowing while pinching the nipple hard.

Derek sat up with a start, “Holy fuck! What the… Stiles?”  
“Morning sleepy-head,” Stiles replied chipper before lapping slowly at the hard cock in front of him.  
“Did you, oh god yes do that again,” Stiles did before pulling off.  
“This ok?”  
“Ok? Yes fuck, so ok, better than ok,” Derek hardly sounded like himself, “could you…”  
“Get back to work? Sure can.

Stiles swirled his tongue around the head while Derek whimpered, whined and moaned. Brining the cock deeper into his mouth, he began bobbing fast and eager, using his hand to work on the bottom half.

“You know,” Stiles said after pulling off with a filthy pop, “you don’t have to be gentle, I was totally deep-throating you while you were sleeping.”  
“I…uh you were?”  
“Yup,” Stiles replied while slowly swirling his thumb against the slit.  
“Could we uh… Can I… oh god Stiles,” Derek arched his back, “God that is so good.”  
“Baby?”  
“Yeah,” Derek was panting, overwhelmed.  
“You're not gonna come till I say so ok?”  
“Oh god Stiles…I…Uh… Then you need to… then you need to stop that. I'm so close.”  
Stiles pulled his hand away, suddenly leaving Derek’s cock devoid of contact. He whined petulantly.  
“Babe,” Stiles began turning the full strength of come hither eyes at Derek before continuing in a low voice, “do you wanna open me up? Get me ready so I can ride you into the mattress?”  
“Yes!” came the exuberant reply, “but only if you're sure,” he added.  
“Oh I'm ready big boy, come here let me kiss you.”

Despite his words he crawled up Derek. Mashing their lips together, teeth clacking before pulling back.

He told Derek in between kisses, “I've… been… waiting so long… to do this… Saw somno… on your sheet… and wow yeah… could hardly wait…”  
Derek chuckled, “ I can tell, thank you babe,” he said sincerely while palming Stiles’ ass, a finger slipping into the crack to rub gently against the dry pucker.  
“Any time, and I'm totally up for a repeat or even if you… ahhh… even if you want to be the awake person.”

After making out a bit more Stiles pulled away to dig in the bedside table for lube.

He applied a generous amount to Derek’s offered finger before standing up on his knees and leaning forward to allow Derek better access.

Derek’s fingers were much thicker than Stiles’ but still slipped in with minimal resistance. He stilled allowing Stiles to adjust.

“Dude, you could totally get a second in there easy no need to wait for a single finger.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek admitted.  
“No worries, come on, need to speed this up, I'm aching. Come on big guy add another.”

Derek did, slowly working on stretching Stiles out while nipping at the nipple that was at eye level before licking the pain away.

By the time Derek was scissoring with three fingers Stiles was a squirming, jerking, begging mess.

“I’m ready, I'm ready, and god dammit I'm ready! Get the condom on now.” Stiles ordered

Derek looks at him questioningly but dug through the draw.

“I know you can get or carry STDs but I, I haven’t you know, “ he paused before mumbling, “douched.”  
“Oh, ok,” Derek said understandingly.  
“I totally would have but we don’t uh have you know the equipment…”  
“I'll get.”  
“Shit I almost forgot,” Stiles reached for the bong and lighter, “you wanna light up first.”  
“You’ll be the death of me I swear,” Derek said taking the bong and lighter.

He lit up pulling the sweet smoke deep into his lungs. Stiles leaned down, capturing Derek’s mouth and breathing in the smoke as it was exhaled. He exhaled taking the bong back, lighting up and pulling deep before sharing his exhale with Derek.

While they waited for the high to kick in, Stiles’ leaned in for a kiss.

A good buzz going; his head in the clouds; Stiles lined Derek up before lowering himself down, once the head was past the rim he stilled.

“You ok?” Derek asked concerned a worried smile on his face.  
“All good,” Stiles clenched pulling a gasp from Derek, “Just wanted to remind you that you're not allowed to come until I say so.”

He slowly lowered himself the rest of the way down until he was sitting flush against Derek’s hips. He waited a bit for the burn to subside. Derek had a blissed-out look on his face that filled Stiles with pride.

“Guess I'm not a virgin anymore huh.”

Stiles cut off the rolling of Derek’s eyes off by clenching.

“No sass while you're buried in me,” Stiles told Derek sternly.

The he cut Derek’s chuckle off by lifting up and dropping down, knocking his own breath out in a grunt. He continued the motions, lifting and dropping in a steadily; soon his thighs were burning and he had to change position.

He brought his legs up, his feet on either side of Derek, who held his ankles, and placed his hands on Derek’s knees.

The new position allowed him to move faster, put himself on display for Derek who was panting and dragged his prostrate against Derek’s thick cock.

Changing the pace, he canted his hips side to side, dragging Derek in and out slowly.

“You close babe?” Stiles asked breathless.  
Derek made an affirmative noise.  
“Me too, so close, almost ready for you.”  
Derek nodded mutely.

Derek’s head kept dropping back in pleasure only for him to snap it back up to look at Stiles.

When Stiles picked the pace up again, he lost the battle, his head lulling back while small, desperate gasps clawed their way through his taut throat, they contrasted Stiles’ guttural shouts each time he seated himself on Derek.

Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching he flung himself forward, almost head butting Derek. Pausing for a moment to check that he was still lined up with Derek he dropped down, grinding hard and relentless.

“You gonna come with me, come baby **come**!” Stiles shouted before clamping his teeth down on Derek’s shoulder.

He erupted between them, feeling the resistance of Derek’s cock as his body clenched with each spurt. Derek had arched beneath him at the first clench but was thrusting even deeper into him with each of his own eruptions.

When they finally collapsed they were both gasping.

“You still high?”  
“Yes but I'm not sure if it’s ’cause of the weed or your cock”

They chuckled at that. After a moment Derek looked at Stiles, the serious expression only slightly marred by the small private smile on his lips.

“Promise me you’ll keep surprising me.” Derek said before capturing Stiles’ lips in a kiss.

“I promise,” Stiles told him when they broke apart, more breathless than before.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the somnophilia: Stiles and Derek have a kink negotiation sometime before this story and fill out forms. Although somnophilia isn't explicitly discussed it is on Derek's (who is the sleeping person in this fic) list and discussions about both kink lists is mentioned, hence the tag consensual somnophilia. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know if you think I should edit the tags or if I've made mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rusted-heart-syndrome.tumblr.com/), where you can prompt me (Please!!)
> 
> It’s a personal blog so there’s hardly any fandom stuff all the same a follow is always appreciated but you don't need to follow me to prompt and anon is turned on so you don't have to be shy.


End file.
